toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flappy Fun Article
The following article for the Toontown Fanon Wiki was written by FlappyWildbumper. This was intended to be a sarcastic article. Are you tired of blowing up cogs? Are those pies too old for you? Are you bored out of your mind? Here are some fun vacation ideas: Fishing: Why is fishing such a great idea? I'll tell you! *All fishes make extremely loud and annoying noises when you catch them! *You will have to use jellybeans as bait. You read into your fishing book, and you find out that the only fish that you haven't caught has a weakness to a certain jellybean flavor. You close your book and realize that you don't have an option to pick your jellybean. *See that giant shark? That shark looks like a small, circular shadow underwater... just like all the harmless fish. *Whether you catch twenty anchovies or twenty sharks, your fishing bucket will change in size to fit your needs! *There is a wide selection of fishing rods. Can't afford any? Don't worry! All fishing services will be glad to generously donate a twig to you. Golfing: Why is golfing such a great idea? I'll tell you! *The ball will go through any other ball! *If you put your hand to your forehead, it means that the ball went so far that you have trouble seeing it. This probably means that you have terrible eyesight because you did that after hitting the ball an inch. *Don't like waiting for everyone else? Don't worry! In Chip'n'Dale's Minigolf, you only have to wait about five years before your turn. This extremely fast time is due to the fact that the ball has to completely stop moving before the next person is allowed to start. *Think your golf club is too short? Come over to our shop. We have three selections: Short, short, and more short. *Golf courses are divided into three categories: Walk in the Par, Holesome Fun, and The Hole Kit and Caboodle. None of them are actually full courses! Racing: Why is racing such a great idea? I'll tell you! *Nowadays in Toontown, racing is a lot safer than real life! We all know that being crushed flat by an anvil doesn't hurt at all. *Your items really help you! The banana peel is always avoided. The pies just end up jamming your wheels. The speed boost forces you into a banana. The anvil will only crush the toon's entire body. *Want a better car? Too bad, it costs OVER 9000 tickets. What? You only have five? Don't worry, there are a few others (meaning everybody) like you. *Yay you bought another car! How is it better than your original car? NOTHING!!!! :D *There are three sections: The normal tracks, the rural tracks, and the urban tracks. **Normal Tracks: HARD **Rural Tracks: HARD **Urban Tracks: HARD **If you are a beginner, avoid the hard tracks. I hope this guide encouraged you to take a break from cog fighting! Category:Fanfictions